Kensi And Christian My Story
by LouboutinLover3
Summary: Just an idea that popped in to my head after being a huge fan of both, Kensi and Christian meet in the form of him being her new boss at NCIS what will happen? Will love blossom? read to find out. Please don't hate people just some harmless fun
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters from NCIS LA or Fifty Shades of Grey any other characters are from my own imagination.**

**This was an idea that came in to my head one day as i am a huge fan of NCIS LA and Fifty Shades Of Grey. If your a fan just a warning that a lot of background of the characters are going to change so if you dont like change then please dont read!**

**Any nasty comments will be deleted!**

It was 7am when Kensi entred the bullpen and saw that Callen and Sam were already at there desks.

"Morning guys"

"Morning Kens" They both chimed back

"Any idea why we were called in so early"

"NCIS has been taken over, we now have a new director he's coming in today to meet with us all" replied Callen leaning back in his chair drinking his coffee.

"Really why would he want to meet us? Surley he has better things to do, do we know who he is? Asked Kensi as she sat down at her desk getting her laptop out.

"Who knows, apparently hes called Christian Grey, he's some billionaire CEO used to be in the military went to Harvard Law now he's high up enough he now "owns" NCIS" said Sam putting air quotes when he said owned

"Proberly some rich brat who hasnt got a clue and wants to play in the big boy leauge, hey hold up wheres Deeks?" Callen and Sam both looked at Kensi

"How am i supposed to know, we are not together anymore, he's his own keeper now"

Just as Callen was about to reply Deeks came strolling in to the bullpen looking very tired.

"Hey guys any idea why we have been summond in the middle of the night?"

"Deeks its 7am your normally up by now surfing" said Kensi with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah well i kind of got used to sleeping in so I havnt surfed early for a while" Deeks replied getting his own laptop out.

"Deeks" Kensi warned.

"Alrigh alright im sorry you still love me princess" Deeks gave Kensi a playful wink as Kensi shook her head silently laughing to herself.

Eric appeared at the top of the stairs and whistled to signal all the guys up to OPS.

"New director and Hetty wants you all in OPS for a meet and greet"

Eric disappeared back in to OPS as the team filed up the stairs in to OPS followed by Nell who had been running late, as they entred they noticed Hetty talking to a tall copper haired man who had his back to the team, Eric cleared his throat and the tall stranger turned around to face the team, as he did a small gasp emitted from Kensi and Nell as the whole team came face to face with there new director.

**Ok guys please dont hate it was just a random idea i had in my head!**


	2. Chapter 2

Callen,Sam,Deeks and Eric all turned to look at Kensi and Nell who had just gasped upon seeing there new boss, Callen shook his head and walked over to where Hetty and the new director where stood.

"Christian, this is Special Agent G Callen, that is Special Agent Sam Hannah, Special Agent Kensi Blye, LAPD Detective Marty Deeks, Analyst Nell Jones and you have met Mr Beale" said Hetty pointing to each member of her team.

Christian shook the hands of Callen,Sam and Deeks he then went to Kensi who had been discreatly fluffing her hair to make her self look more presentable.

"Agent Blye, its a pleasure to meet you" He shook her hand and gazed at her which had Kensi nearly a mushy puddle on the floor.

"Its a pleasure to meet you to sir" Kensi managed to get out as he let go of her hand and moved over to greet Nell who hadnt stopped staring since she entred the room, all 4 male members of the team looked on disaprovingly especally Deeks who was not happy at the lingering gaze and the way he held her hand a bit to long. He looked at Kensi who was staring at her feet smiling like a giddy school girl with a crush, jelousy and anger flared within him as he noticed Kensi had looked up and was now gazing at there new director.

"Earth to Kensi" Deeks clicked his fingers in front of Kensi's face, she snapped out of her day dream with a slight jump.

"Hmm sorry what did you say"

"How about you come back to this day and age instaed of being in lala land with mr boss over there"

Kensi noticing the jelously in Deeks' voice laughed slightly

"Whats the matter Deeks? Jelouse?"

"What.. Me..Jelouse..What of him? Haha come on Kens dont be ridiculous" Deeks stammered back

Kensi sniggered just as they were interupted by Hetty

"Well everyone i would like you to make Director Grey feel welcome he will be based in the LA office for now, if nobody else has any questions then you are all free to go back to any paperwork untill we have a case" Hetty looked around at her team Callen and Sam nodded and muttered a nice to meet you to Christian, Deeks looked over at Kensi who was stood next to Nell having a very quiet conversation which he was sure was about the new director.

"You coming Kens?"

Kensi looked up at Deeks then back to Christian who was looking intensly at Kensi.

"Ughh yeah sure um yeah im coming"

Kensi looked at Christian again and smiled before leaving OPS with a very unhappy Deeks trailing behind.

Once the doors had shut Deeks started.

"Wow you need a tissue to mop up all that drool you got going on there"

"Oh come on Deeks dont be jelouse"

"Jelouse i am not jelouse im just saying its not exactly proffesional to be drooling over the big boss man on his first day is it? and you wernt being very discreet about it either"

"Deeks stop it ok, jesus somebody got out the wrong side of the bed this morning"

Kensi started to walk away when Deeks grabbed her arm.

"Deeks let me go"

"Kensi come on this is so not like you, since when do you get all school girl crush especially on a guy like him"

"Deeks let me go, its got nothing to do with you how i live my life now LET ME GO!"

Deeks was just about to respond when a voice startled them both promptly making deeks let go of Kensi's arm.

"Is there a problem here Mr Deeks Miss Blye" Christians voice boomed towrds the pair.

"No nothing that concerns you sir" replied Deeks

"Well Mr Deeks it does concern me when it seems a member of my team has been upset or hurt by another member." Christian was right infront of Deeks but looked over at Kensi when he spoke. Deeks mumbled a sorry to Kensi and took off to the gym leaving Kensi and Christian alone.

Kensi was rubbing her arm where Deeks had grabbed it when Christian spoke.

"Miss Blye is everything ok?"

Kensi looked up in to the smoldering grey eyes of her new boss and nodded.

"Yeah im fine nothing i cant handle sir thank you"

Christian looked Kensi over with his smoldering stare before turning around and leaving the female agent alone.

Kensi looked around and saw that Callen and Sam where at there desks doing paperwork, she walked down the stairs back to her desk and started doing her own paper work neitherof them made any sign that they had witnessed the little incident so she got on with her paperwork.

The day passed by slowley, Deeks came back to his desk after an hour and whispered another apology to Kensi before settling down at his desk and going over his paperwork, nobody spoke unless it was to ask what was happeing for lunch. as the clock reached 5pm Hetty announced that they could all go home, as they were all packing there things away and discussing what they had planned for that evening Christian walked in to the bullpen and asked to speak to Kensi before she left, he walked away to his office around the corner, Kensi shrugged and said night to everyone Deeks lingured behind.

"Hey Kens want me to wait for you?"

"No its ok go home Deeks i'll see you tomorrow, goodnight"

"Goodnight"

Deeks walked out, Kensi left her bag on her desk and walked towards Christians office wondering what he needed to speak to her about.


	3. Chapter 3

Kensi walked down the hall to Christians new office, she stood outside trying to steady her breathing before entering, she couldnt understand why he wanted to talk to her, maybe it had something to do with the incident with Deeks, maybe he wanted to fire him and wanted her opinion, no she had to stop overthinking it, after another deep breath she knocked on the door and entred when she heard Christian say come in.

"Miss Blye come in and have a seat" Christian nodded his head towards the sofa to the side of his desk.

Kensi sat down and looked around the office, it was much different from any other part of the OSP building it was very modern and white with extremly expensive looking art hanging on the walls, the huge frosted glass desk was a million miles away from the rest of the old, Spanish style building.

Christian watched Kensi looking around and noticed she looked extreamly nervous, pouring a glass of wine for them both he made his way over to the huge sofa she was sat on and offered her a drink.

"A drink Miss Blye"

"Thank you sir but please call me Kensi i hate being called Miss Blye" Kensi replied as she took the glass from Christians hand.

"Ok Kensi, but then i must insist that you call me Christian then" he smiled at her as he sat down beside her.

Kensi could feel her heart pounding, no man had ever had this kind of effect on her, not even deeks, she couldnt understnad it, he was her boss she had to stop feeling this way.

"So Mr G... Uhh Christian, what was it you wanted to speak to me about" Kensi asked as she set own her wine glass on the small glass coffee table infront of her.

"Well Kensi im going to be completly honest with you, i have done a lot of research on this team prior to coming here today and i must say you stood out to me the most, your skills are absolutley outstanding, you have excelled in every training programme you have ever gone on and if i may say so you are extreamly beautiful"

Kensi felt a blush creeping over he cheecks as she listend to all the things Christian was saying about her.

"Thank you Christian, but its nothing really im just simply doing what my job entails"

"Kensi you must stop being so modest you are an excellent agent and i ment what i said about you being so beautiful"

Christian was gazing at Kensi as she picked up her wine glass and took a small sip from it, he was completly taken with her, on paper she was this tough as nails, bad ass Special Agent but looking at her now it seemed she was very shy, whether or not she was like that all the time or if she was just like that around him he couldnt work out but he wanted to know more about this intreging woman in front of him.

"So Kensi tell me about yourself, i want to know more about you, stuff that i cant find on your file"

"Theres not really much to know really, im pretty boring" Kensi replied trying to look anywhere but at her boss.

"Oh come on there must be something, how about your favourite colour"

"My favourite ?"

Christian laughed slighty and nodded

"Ok my Favourite colour is Cornflower Blue, your turn"

Christian smiled beofre replying

"My favourite colour is green"

The pair carried on talking getting to know each other for a good couple of hours, Kensi learned that he was adopted, he has a loving mother and father, who are a doctor and a lawyer, he has a younger sister called Mia and a older brother called Elliot, he was born on June 18th in Detroit, he is an extremly sucsessful buisness man, he was in the Marine Cor for 3 years before dropping out and attending Harvard Law which he also dropped out of before he decided to start his own buisness known as Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc, he has always had an interest in Military Law Enforcment and did some funding for NCIS before he took over the company completly after promising to give it unlimited funding.

Christian learned that Kensi was an only child, she was born in London England,her father who was a memeber of the British Royal family died when she was 2 months old, her mother remarried when she was 2 to a man called Donald Blye an American Marine, Kensi's mother and Donald divorced when Kensi was 10 and she moved to the States with her stepfather, when Kensi was 15 her stepfather was killed supossedly by a drink driver but Kensi didnt belive it and vowed she would find out the truth.

"So why did you stay here in LA instead of going back to Englnd with your mother?" Christian asked.

"I didnt really consider London home, i didnt want to go back and be apart of the big social circles my mother was apart of, i just wanted a quiet life" Kensi finished her 3rd glass of wine setting the glass on the table and politly refusing Christians offer of a top up.

"So you became a Federal Agent, hardly a quiet life" Christian stated with raised eyebrows.

Kensi laughed before replying.

"Yeah well its much more quiet than being apart of The London Elite Club"

Christian nodded his head in agreement, he noticed how much more relaxed Kensi seemed to be around him and he liked it.

Kensi glanced up at the clock on the wall and was shocked when she saw it was nearly 10pm

"Oh my god, its 10pm we have been sat here for 5 hours" Kensi looked at Christian who laughed.

"Yeah i guess time flys when your having fun"

Kensi ducked her head down and giggled beofre looking back up at Christian,

"Yeah i guess it does, well i should really get going, we have to be back here in the morning"

Kensi got up to leave Christian was right behind her.

"Yeah i guess so, Kensi i had a good time tonight i would very much like to see you again outside of work"

Kensi looked at Christian with shock evident on her face.

"Christian, I..im flattered and i did have a great time tonight but.. but your my boss thats..."

"I know i know its not the most proffesional thing to do but Kensi i cant stay away from you, i dont know why but i have this need to be with you"

Christian pushed a stray strand of hair behind Kensi's ear resting his palm on her cheek.

Kensi softened in to his touch feeling bolts of electricity shooting through her as he rested his hand on her face. Taking a steady breath she put her hand over Christians.

"Can i think about it and let you know?" Kensi asked

Christian took Kensis hand in his and kissed the back of it.

"Of course,i dont want you to feel pressured in to anything"

Kensi smiled at Christian, told him she would see him tomorrow before walking out of his office grabbing her bag and walking out the building in to her car.

Christian looked on after her as she left, he could still feel her hand in his, he sat back at his desk and put his head in his hands, he had never crossed the line with an employee, it was one of his many rules but when it came to Kensi he just couldnt help himslef he had to have her.


	4. Chapter 4

Kensi had just pulled up to her apartment, she shut the engine off and just sat in the car thinking about everything that had happened in the last 5 or so hours, her boss had basically asked her out, what the hell was she supossed to say to that i mean sure he was absolutely gorgeous and she had'nt felt so comfortable around any man since Deeks but he was her boss! Her boss for goodness sake, What the hell would people think about her if she was to start dating her boss? What would the team think? What would Deeks think? She knew Deeks still had strong feelings for her but it just did'nt work between them.

She had to seriously think this through, she got out of her car and made her way inside it was pushing 11pm but she was'nt tired, she knew sleep would'nt come easy to her tonight, instead she got out her laptop and typed CHRISTIAN GREY in to Google.

Seconds later her screen was filled with pictures of the man himself, some at events, some that the paparazzi had taken of him out in the street, there was a couple with a very pretty young girl with jet black hair which she assumed was his sister Mia and some with an older very beautiful brunette lady who appeard to be his mother Dr Trevelyan Grey.

She opened a few links that had normal bio type information about him, some talked all about his buisness's, she clicked on another link that appeared to be all about his buisnesse's, as she scrolled down there was a fan question asking what his Networth was, curiosity got the better of her and she clicked on the answer, what she saw made her eyes bug out of her head, her breathing quicken, she nearly dropped the laptop, $96.8 Billion, she knew he was a rich man but not that rich.

This made things even more complicated, if she dated her boss not only were people going to judge her but she was going to be considered a goldigger! That was something she could'nt handle she would never consider dating somebody for what was in his bank account, heck she didnt need money she wasnt a billionaire but she lived very comfortably.

She shut off her laptop and flopped back on to the sofa, what was she going to do? She really did like him, she didnt want to but she did, maybe they could keep it a secret, maybe no one had to know they were dating then if it did come out she could prove she had no other intentions.

Why couldnt she just have a simple uncomplicated life, looking over at the clock seeing it was nearly midnight she decided it was time to try and get some sleep, maybe things would look clearer in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been nearly an hour since Kensi had left his office, Christian picked up his phone and called his CPO Jason Taylor informing him he was ready to leave, after hanging up the phone he picked up his breifcase put his jacket on and walked out the building where his car was waiting for him.

For the whole journey he was completly silent deep in thought about Kensi, he was so hopeing she took him up on his offer to meet with him outside of work, he had a feeling she wasnt just going to fall in to his arms, he knew he was going to have to work for her and he was more than willing, he had done his homework on her, from the moment he saw her photo in her file he was smitten, she was beautiful, long wavy brunette locks, beautiful mismatched eyes, gorgeous tanned skin, she was the perfect woman to him.

Looking at her file he could tell she was a tough girl, not the usual girley girl that he would usualy go for, she could kick his arse proberly Taylors aswell and that was saying something, she was a skilled sniper, the thought of having a woman who could kill with a flick of her wrist excited him.

Taylor anounced they where home, Christian exited the car and made his way over to his private elevator, Taylor followed him in, making there way up to his penthouse suite, as they arrived on the top floor Taylor excited doing a quick sweep of the apartment before telling Christian all was ok and asking if he needed anything else, Christian dismissed his Head of Security and bid him goodnight, making his way in to his office he set up his laptop, as he waited for it to load he poured himself a small glass of whisky, sitting down at his desk he opened up the file he had on Kensi.

Everything she had told him tonight he already knew, he knew exactly who she was, her mother had married Prince Henry of England, together they had Kensi, unfortuantly Henry was killed when Kensi was only a baby, Kensi's mother Julia was still considered a member of her late husbands family and moved in very elite social circles in London, she did remarry an American Marine named Donald Blye, after 10 years of marriage they divorced on the grounds of irreconcilable differences, Kensi who saw Donald as her father refused to live with her mother and moved to the States with her Stepfather, when she was 15 her father was killed, The Military Police told Kensi he was killed in a drunk driver accident, she went to college and got several degrees and then applied for NCIS, she was head hunted by Hetty who immidiatley got her in to the Office Of Special Projects branch and she has been there ever since.

She was breifly engaged to a Jack Symon, he knew nomore on this matter but hopefuly Kensi would trust him enough one day to share this information with him, then there was Detective Marty Deeks, he knew the pair had been together up until about 3 months ago, he didnt know where the partners stood at this point but he hoped Mr Deeks wouldnt get in his way on his quest to Kensi.

After doing a little bit of paperwork he decided it was time to head to bed, it was already past midnight, he shut down his laptop and went to his room setting his alarm for the morning, he fell asleep dreaming of Kensi


	6. Chapter 6

Kensi woke to her alarm the next morning, groaning she turned over to switch it off looking at the time it was just after 7am she had 2 hours before she was due in to work, 2 hours till she woud see Mr Oh So Handsom again, she needed to get her head straight and decided to go for a run.

Kensi jogged back to her apartment after picking up some coffee and breakfast on the way back, she showered and got ready for the day, sitting down at her kitchen table she read the morning paper whilst drinking her coffee when her phone pinged indicating she had a text message, picking it up she did'nt recognise the number but opened up the message anyway.

_'Good Morning Beautiful C x'_

Her stomach flipped as she read the message, knowing full well it was from Christian she was speechless for a minuet for two before she typed back a reply.

_**'Good Morning Christian :) K x' **_

She re read her reply a few times asking herself if it was appropriate to put a kiss on the end, well he did put one on his so she guessed it was ok, without a second thought she quickly hit send and put her phone down on the table in front of her hoping he would reply.

_'I'm glad it's a good morning for you, would you like a ride to work? C x'_

Kensi picked up her phone and read his reply she looked at her phone then smiled to herself like a teenage school girl, god what this man did to her and shed only known him less than 24 hours, did she want a ride to work, if she accepted then she would have to get a ride home with him, but the team would also think something was going on, she felt so conflicted, after a few minuets she texted back her reply.

_**'Thank you for your very kind offer Mr Grey but for now i must decline, but i will see you at work ;) K x' **_

She sent her reply, she read it again and noticed it sounded very flirty, well maybe that will keep him interested for long enough for her to figure out what exactly she wanted to do. Her phone pinged again indicating he had replyed.

_'Very well Miss Blye, i am very much looking forward to it, see you later ;) C xx'_

Wow two kisses this time, he was most defiently flirting back, she was very much looking forward to going in to work today, so much so she decided to leave her home so she could get there early to see him walk in.

She arrived at work 20mins earlier than usual, the rest of the team had'nt arrived yet, she sat down at her desk and pulled her laptop out getting a head start on the rest of her paperwork she did'nt finish yesterday, 10 minuets later Sam walked in.

"Morning Kens, your here early" Sam looked at his watch as he sat down he to getting out his laptop.

"Yeah i woke up earlier than expected so thought i may aswell come in and get a head start on the rest of my work" Kensi hoped Sam would buy her lie, it sounded pretty convincing to her.

Sam buying her lie shuffled a few papers around on his desk just as Callen walked in followed closley by Deeks.

"Morning Guys" Callen and Deeks chimed together.

Kensi and Sam both looked at each other and then to Deeks and Callen.

"Did you two rehearse that before you came in" asked Sam as the other male team members sat at there own desks.

"Very funny big guy, hey Kens what did big boss man want to see you about last night? Callen asked his juinor agent as he sat down and started drinking his coffee.

Deeks' head shot up also wanting to know the answer to that question.

"Not alot really just someone else wanting to know all about my infamous Afganistan trip, to be honest im getting a little fed up of repeating it cant they all just read the report" Kensi kept her head low as she told yet another lie to her team, considering its what she did for a living she was really struggling with it.

Callen convinced with her answer, carried on drinking his coffee whilst he read his morning paper, Deeks himself knew Kensi much better than that and knew she was lying she was in to good of a mood to have spent her evening reliving the horrid events that happened whilst she was in Afganistan.

"Good morning everybody how are we all today" The team were interupted by Christian walking through the door.

He looked at each team member as they gave a good morning and im good back, his eyes lingured just a little bit to long on Kensi.

He smiled at Kensi one last time before he left towards his office, Kensi bit the end of her pen with a lovey dovey smile on her lips she then went back to her report.

All three guys seemed to have noticed the smile and the linguring look, Callen was the first to question this.

"So Kens you sure Afganistan was all he wanted to talk about last night"

Kensi looked up from her report and noticed all eyes where on her.

" Yeah of course why would there be anything else" Kensi looked around at all 3 men, she had a feeling she was about to be busted.

"I dunno the way he looked at you, the smile, the way you went all 15 year old school girl crush when he left" Deeks pointed out his voice dripping with jelousy.

Callen noticing the jelousey in Deeks' voice smiled at Sam when they made eye contact.

"Oh come on Deeks he was just being polite, any way its none of your buisness who i look at anymore is it" Kensi shot back at her partner.

"We may not be together anymore Kens but your still my partner, and as your partner its my job to look out for you" Deeks shot as he got to his feet.

"Yeah well i don't need anybody to look after me Deeks im a full grown woman and i can do what i want" both partners where now stood up from there desks and in the centre staring each other down.

Callen sensing a fight was about to break out jumped up and gently grabbed Kensi's waist pulling her back towards him then moved to stand infront of her.

"Thats enough you two, both of you need to take a time out"

Kensi pulled away from Callen and stormed off towards the shooting range, Deeks walked off to the gym.

"What the hell was tht about?" asked Sam setting his pen down as he stopped writing mis sentance to watch the showdown.

"I have no idea but they better sort it out before it goes to far" Callen sat back at his desk and contined his report.


	7. Chapter 7

Christian stood just outside the door to the fireing range as Kensi shot off a perfect round. When she finished and was reloading her gun he walked in and stood behind her.

"Are you ok?" Christian pulled Kensi's hair to one side rubbing his hand over her shoulder trying to sooth the tension out of her shoulders.

Kensi shuddered at his touch but instantly relaxed as he rubbed her shoulders.

" Yeah im fine, just frustrated thats all"

"Mr Deeks seems to be the reason for a lot of your frustration at the moment" He finished rubbing her shoulders as she turned around to face him their faces inches apart.

"He still thinks he can tell me what i can and cant do, he doesnt seem to realise that we have split up which means i am allowed to do whatever i want with whoever i want" She looked his face all over as she spoke, she could feel the tingle of his breath on her cheek.

"Does this mean that you will take up my offer of a date" Christian looked deep in to her eyes trying to figure out what this beautiful woman was doing to him.

Kensi thought about it for a second and decided she wanted to see how things would work out between them, she looked in to his eyes knowing instantly that she wanted this gorgeous man.

"Yes i will take up your offer"

Christian smiled as he brought his hand up to gently cares her cheek as he placed a light kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"Ok how about tonight i'll pick you up at 8" He pulled away from her and walked over towards the door.

"Sure see you then" Kensi watched him walk out the door, she went back to reloading her gun and shot off another perfect round before Eric knocked on the door informing her that they had a case.

The case had been a pretty straight forward Marine death, with a seriously amature killer they were able to pick him up and scare a confession out of him in no time, the day had been filled with a lot of awkward silence's between Kensi and Deeks, they were in the midst of one on the way back to OPS when Deeks broke the silence.

"Look Kens im really sorry, i did'nt mean to shout at you today or yesterday, i really do care about you and i know we arn't together anymore but i just don't want to see you get hurt thats all"

Kensi looked out the window the whole time Deeks was talking taking in everyword of what he was saying.

" I know Deeks and i'm sorry to it's just i feel like you don't want to let me go, i need to move on with my life and so do you Deeks, we still have to work together and if we can't get it together Hetty is going to send you bak to LAPD and even tho you get on my nerves sometimes your still my best friend Deeks no one is ever going to change that"

Deeks looked over at Kensi as she finished speaking he knew he had to let her go but he really did love her and he knew she loved him they just didnt work as a couple.

"I know Kens your right i do need to let you go, its just really hard, you know i still love you i always will, but you have my blessing to move on"

Kensi gave Deeks a weird look before a small laugh escaped her lips.

"Umm ok i wasnt really asking your permission but thank you Deeks, and you know i still love you"

Deeks smiled before realisation hit him.

"Your going out with Christian arnt you"

Kensi looked at Deeks with a shocked expression on her face.

"What.. Ho...How did you know?"

Deeks laughed

"Its so obviouse Kens really the guys been here 2 days and you should see the looks you give eachother, you seriously act like your a giddy school girl around him"

Kensi blushed, she couldnt belive she had been that obviouse and she was the one who wanted to be all secretive.

" Oh god i cant belive it, im normally so good at hiding things like that"

Deeks glanced over at her again.

"Look Kens im not going to pretend im over the moon for you but im happy your happy, but can i ask just one thing"

"Anything Partner" Kensi gave Deeks a saddish smile.

"Please dont rub it in my face" Deeks looked back at the road avoiding the look he knew Kensi was bound to give him.

"Of course Deeks i would never do that to you"

She grabbed deeks' hand and gave it a small squeeze glad that they had got back to a semi normal partner ship.


	8. Chapter 8

Walking back in to the mission both Kensi and deeks where in fits of laughter over something deeks had said about Monty, Callen and Sam both exchanged confused looks.

"Hey you two good?" Callen asked the pair as they entred the bullpen.

Kensi and Deeks both looked at each other and nodded at Callen.

"Yeah were good, just a big misunderstanding, but dont worry we have spoken and its all good" Deeks told there Team Leader who was happy that the pair were back on good terms again.

Hetty and Christian entred the bullpen as the team were now all laughing at Deeks' little story about Monty.

"Well team i just wanted to say that was a mission well done, your all free to leave but i do want all those reports on my desk before noon tomorrow" Hetty smiled as her team all groaned at the thought of paperwork.

"Yes i would like to second that, it was nice to see this team in action, i cant wait to see what you can all really do" As Christian finished his sentance his eyes locked with Kensi's as they both just looked in to each others eyes.

Callen cleared his throat as it clicked in his head what was happening, Christian smiled as he walked off to his office followed by Hetty, Kensi had her head down blushing like crazy, Deeks carriend on packing his bag as Sam and Callen both exchanged knowing looks.

Kensi was in her car on her way home, her phone pinged with a new message, Kensi managed to get her phone out her bag without taking her eyes off the road, she glanced down at the message from Christian.

_'Looking forward to tonight see you at 8 C xx'_

Kensi put her phone on the passenger seat and smiled to herself for the rest of the ride home.

7:56pm and Kensi was just about ready to go, she had a deep purple bodycon dress on with matching glittering heels, her hair was in long loose waves down her back and her make up was a simple smokey eye which made her eyes pop.

A knock at the door indicated that Christian had arrived, she went to open the door and when she did her breath hitched in her was stood infront of her with a dark grey suit on without the tie, he looked absolutly breathtaking. Kensi regained her composer when he asked her if she was ready.

" Yeah sure just let me grab my bag" she turned back in to her apartment and grabbed her bag, he had followed her in and was looking around at her apartment, it was'nt anything special but it was very nice, two bedroom, kitchen dining area and spacious living area.

"Nice place" he was admiring the great view of downtown LA.

"Thank's, are we ready?"

Christian turned back to look at Kensi and took her hand leading her out of her apartment and in to the waiting car were Taylor stood with the door open.

"Kensi this is Jason Taylor my personal CPO and Head Of Security, Taylor this is Miss Blye"

Taylor greeted Kensi with a hand shake and a bow of his head

"Good Evening Miss Blye, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Its a pleasure to meet you too Jason but please call me Kensi"

Taylor nodded his head and gestured for Kensi to get in the car followed by Christian.

"So where are we going" asked Kensi as she put her seatbelt on

" I have booked us a table at Urasawa, is that ok?"

Kensi couldnt belive her ears Urasawa was one of the most expensive resturants in LA.

"Are you serious! Chrsitian that place is extreamly expensive"

Chrsitian laughed at the shock on her face.

"Kensi i can afford it belive me, going there is like going to Mcdonalds to me it's not a big deal"

"Yeah well i dont want you spending your money on me" Kensi crossed her arms across her chest and looked out the window.

"Come on Kensi your not mad at me are you?"

Kensi looked at Christian and huffed.

"No i'm not mad it's just i dont want people thinking im only with you for your money, it's bad enough your my boss" Christian took Kensi's hand and kissed the back of it.

"Kensi i know your not with me for my money, and nobody else will think that, and anyway it's my money i will do with it what i please"

Christian winked at Kensi who just shook her head and smiled at him, for the rest of the journey they sat in comfortable silence him rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.


	9. Chapter 9

The car pulled up ouside the resturant where 2 dozen paparazzi were waiting, as soon as they saw the car pull up they started flashing away trying to get a picture of whoever was inside.

"Shit" Christian muttered under his breath.

"Taylor how the hell did they know i was going to be here?" Christian shouted at Taylor.

"I have no idea sir, someone from the reservation team must have leaked it, i will find out sir"

"Yeah you better and when you do get them fired, right we need to figure out how to get Miss Blye inside without her identity being comprimised" Christian knew if one photo of Kensi was released her undercover status would be completly ruined.

Taylor got out of the car and ran round the other side, he ushered the valet guys out the way. Inside the car Christian took his jacket off to put over Kensi.

"Ok Kensi as you get out put this over your head and keep your face hidden at all cost ok"

Kensi nodded her head and took the jacket from him,Christian got out the car from his side and came round the otherside were Taylor and the valet guys were trying there best to keep the paps away. he opened the door where Kensi had put the jacket infront of her face and put her head down, Christian took Kensi by the waist and led her inside keeping his arms around her so she would'nt fall from not being able to see, the walk from the car to the resturant was only a couple of steps but it seemed to take forever with all the flashe's of the camera's and people shouting.

Kensi had never been so scared in her whole life, she would happily go undercover with the world's most dangerous arms dealer than do that again, they finally made it in to the restuarant and the door's had been closed so she was able to take the jacket off her head, she knew Christian was a bit of a celebrity but not to that exstent.

"Are you ok babe" Christian put his hand on Kensi's face checking her over to make sure she had'nt gotten hurt at all.

"Umm yeah im fine" Kensi forced a smile at Christian as he held her face checking her over.

Christian looked at her and turned to the manager who had come to greet them.

"Would we be able to get one of your private booths please"

"Of course sir please follow me"

The manager led them towards the back of the resturant where they had a few private booths where nobody would be able to see or hear any conversation's they had, none of the other diner's in the resturant seemed to take any notice of the couple, which suited Kensi just fine.

The manager pulled out a chair for Kensi who took it and thanked the manager, Christian sat down opposite her and thanked the manager again who gave them their menues and said the waiter would be back in a few moments to take their drinks order.

"Kensi i'm so sorry i did'nt realise there would be that many reporter's out there"

Kensi looked at how sorry Christian was he seemed generally upset about what happened.

"It's ok, it was'nt your fault, just thank you for the jacket i never thought about what would happen if my picture was to appear in the papaers or a magazine"

Christian was just about to speak again when the waiter came to there table to take there drink's order's, Christian ordered a bottle of their best wine and a glass of water, the waiter took down the order and disappeard again.

"Whats the water for?" Asked Kensi

"It's for the shock you look like you have seen a ghost, please Kens talk to me, did that really scare you, are you hurt?"

"No no Christian im fine honestly it was just all a bit much at one time, i really was'nt expecting it, is it like that all the time"

"Yeah it can get pretty hectic, i think they went a bit overboard tonight seeing that i had a date, getting a picture of me with anyone other than my mother or sister is big news for them"

Kensi looked at Christian in shock.

"Your telling me you have never taken a girl out in public on a date"

"Nope, i do'nt really date Kensi i do'nt have the time, i think some people were starting to think i was gay"

Kensi laughed and instantly started to relax, the waiter came back with their wine, he poured them both a glass and set the water down in front of Kensi which Christian ordered her to drink, the waiter asked if they were ready to order which Christian asked for a few more minuets.

Kensi looked at the menue and noticed it was mainly Japanese Cuisine.

"Any idea what you would like"Christian asked her.

"I have never really eaten much Japenese" Kensi replied with a confused expression on her face.

"How about i order a selction of things, we can share and you can try what you want"

Kensi nodded her agreement as Christian called the waiter over, he ordered their meal in perfect Japanese much to the delight of the waiter. Kensi was extreamly suprised but impressed all at the same time, Sam was the only person she knew who could speak Japanese.

"Wow, where did you learn to speak Japenese?"

"My other company do a lot of trade with Japan, i'm there a lot so it made sense to learn the language instead of having to rely on a translator"

"I see, makes sense, Sam's the only person in our team who can speak Japenese we just rely on him" Christian smiled at her.

"So what language's do you speak?" He asked

"Spanish, European Portugese,French, Italian, Turkish and a bit of Arabic" she smiled proudly.

"Impressive, from what i have read with the whole team put together you can pretty much speak every language known to man"

"Yeah pretty much, Deeks is the only one who does'nt speak a fluent language"

Christian's ears pricked at the sound of Deeks' name.

"So you and Deeks what's the story there"

Kensi looked down at her hands on the table, Christian noticing her hesitation spoke again.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

Kensi looked up at Christian and nodded her head.

"No it's ok, he's been my partner for nealy 4 years now, at first i was'nt keen on him,he was annoying as hell, but as the months went on and Hetty saying he was going nowhere, i tried to get on with him and after a bit of a botched assignment he ended up saving me from being blown up, after that i started to look at him in a new light, all of a sudden i started having these feeling for him, they terrified me at first i couldnt bear to loose him,i had these fears he was going to die on me, anyway about a year ago after i came abck from Afganistan it just happened, we were together for 5 months, but we both came to the realisation that it just wasnt going to work, we were arguing more, he didnt want me doing certain assignments it was getting in the way of work, so it was either break up for get seperated and never see each other again.."

"And you decided to break up" Christian finished for her.

Kensi nodded her head, the waiter came over with there food he set it all down with little notes on each plate stating what each dish was, they both thanked the waiter and started eating.

"So that argument you had with him this morning, does that happen alot or.."

"No not usually he saw the way we were acting and he got a bit jelouse, but we had a conversation and i think hes ok now i promised him we would'nt rub it in his face"

Christian couldnt help the smile that spread across his face.

"So you would like there to be a we?"

Kensi stopped eating and looked at Christian.

"You know what Christian, i like you i really do, part of me doesnt want to, and i know i have only known you for 2 days but god i cant help the way i feel"

Christian leant over the table and took her hand in his kissing the back of it.

"You know Kens you have made me so happy tonight, i have been wanting you for a while now, it may seem crazy but from the moment i saw your photo on your file, i told myself i had to have you"

Kensi couldnt help but laugh, this was not how she saw her life going just yesterday she was a normal person and now she was the girlfriend of a billionaire and not to mention her boss.


	10. Chapter 10

Kensi and Christian were back in the car on there way home, Kensi was looking out the window thinking how this relationship was going to work she had to make sure that she did'nt get photographed, and they defiently had to keep it low key especially when at work, she promised Deeks she would'nt rub it in his face and she planned on keeping that promise.

"Hey you ok there" Christian waved his hand infront of Kensi's face

"Hmmm oh yeah im fine just thinking"

"Would you like to share or..." Christian trailed off not wanting to push her in to telling him what she was thinking about.

"I was just thinking how are we going to make this work, i cant be photgraphed at all, we need to keep it out of work, i mean we wont be able to go out in public with that lot following you, us being together could seriosly put me and the team in jeopardy, i cant let that happen Christian"

Chrsitian took hold of Kensi's hand, and softley kissed the back of it.

"Kens calm down, we will work something out, i promise we will keep it out of work, and dont worry about the paparazzi i'll have Eric block out any images of you, belive me it will be ok i promise.

Kensi let out a breath she didnt even realise she was holding, it was going to be ok, she was finally going to be happy with a man.

"Christian can you promise me one thing"

"Anything sweetheart"

"Promise you'll be patient with me, that we will take this slow"

Of course, anything you want" Christian smiled at Kensi, he couldnt belive that this beautiful woman next to him was his, he thought he would have to fight much longer for her, she wanted to take things slow and he was more than happy to go witht that, whatever made her happy made him happy.

Taylor pulled the car outside Kensi's apartment building and shut off the engine and got out the car.

"Thank you for a great night Christian, i really enjoyed it"

"No thank you for making me a very happy man, do you want me to walk you up to your apartment"

"No i'll be fine but thank you, i'll uhh see you tomorrow"

"Yeah i will see you tomorrow"

Christian lent over and gave her a quick sweet kiss on the lips then pulled away strocking her hair. Kensi smiled and got out the car thanking Taylor as she entered the building and got in the elevator.

Christian sat back in his seat watching as the elevator doors shut taking his girl up to her apartment, Taylor got into the car and turned the engine back on.

"Home sir?" Taylor asked

"Yeah please Taylor"

"Permission to speak sir"

Christian smiled wondering what Taylor had to say.

"Sure, go ahead"

"If i may say so sir you have a good one there, please dont do anything to fuck it up"

Christian burst out laughing at how comfortable his CPO was becoming around him.

"Belive me Taylor this ones not going anywhere, i intend to keep her"

Taylor nodded at his boss in the rear view mirror and continued to drive home.

Kensi had just shut the door to her apartment, she kicked off her shoes and flopped down on to the sofa, her phone dinged with a message, opening it she saw it was from Deeks.

_Hey, how was your night? D xx_

Kensi smiled to herself before texting back.

_**It was good thanks, what did you do tonight? K x**_

_Not much really went down to the beach with Monty had a surf, you know the usual, did Mr Money Bags try anything? D xx_

Kensi laughed at how blunt he was being.

_**I thought you didnt want to know? K x**_

_I dont! just making sure i dont have to kick his ass for taking advantage D xx_

This made Kensi smile, she was gald they could still be friends, she was glad he still cared.

_**No he was a gentleman, no ass kicking needed at the moment, im going to bed will see you tomorrow, Goodnight K xx**_

_Im glad :) Goodnight Kens D xx_

She wondered in to her bedroom putting her phone on charge next to her gun and badge, taking her dress and make up off, she got in to bed and fell in to a peacefull sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**3 Months Later**

The past few months had been amazing for Kensi, her and Christians relationship had gone from strength to strength, her and Deeks were getting on amazingly and work was brilliant.

The whole team were sat in the bullpen messing around, they had'nt had a case yet and all paperwork was up to date.

All of a sudden there fun was interupted by Eric whistling down the stairs.

"Come on guys we got one"

"Oh really, we were having so much fun" Callen whined earning a slap on the back from Sam.

"Come on G exercise will be good for ya"

The team all trudged up the stairs in to OPS where Eric, Nell, Hetty and Christian were waiting.

Christian looked at all the team as they walked in then nodded to Eric and Nell to start.

"Ok so we just got a tip off from one of our sources that a big arms deal is going to go down in downtown Los Angeles" Nell started.

"Our infromant tells us they are using this warehouse to store the firearms" Eric finished.

"I'm sure you can all agree that we need to get down to that warehouse to see what going on" Christian told the team.

"Do we know of the dealers are going to be in the warehouse or not" Sam asked Eric and Nell.

"Uhhh no they prefere to work at night when there's less people around" Nell confirmed.

"Ok Kensi Deeks head down to the warehouse see what you can find, me and Sam will head to the boatshed to speak to our source.

Everyone nodded and set about doing their task's, just as Kensi and Deeks were leaving OPS Christian pulled her to the side.

"Christian what's going on?"

"Just please be careful out there ok"

Kensi looked in to Christian's eyes and very quickly pecked his lips

"I'll be fine, dont worry about me, this is what i do, i'll see you back here later.

Kensi walked back out the door where she knew Deeks was waiting for her.

"She will be fine Christian, she's a good agent, you must learn to trust her more when it comes to work" Hetty had watched the interaction between Kensi and Christian, she knew he hated her going out in to the would have her chained to her desk if he could.

"I know Henrietta, i just get very nervouse, especially as she does'nt like to hold back and goes head first in to a lot of situations"

Hetty nodded, patted Christian's arm and walked out of OPS back to her desk, whilst Christian stayed in OPS to watch all the action.

Deeks and Kensi had just arrived at the warehouse. the both got out the car with there guns drawn.

"Eric is there any CCTV around" Kensi spoke to Eric through coms.

Eric did some searching coming up blank.

"No im sorry guys there's nothing your gunna have to go in blind"

Deeks and Kensi exchanged looks before moving around the outside of the warehouse,Deeks found a door that seemed to be unlocked, signalling to Kensi the pair counted to 3 before breeching the front door, they both went in guns drawn looking around, the warehouse seemed to be empty there was no sign of anyone ever being in there"

"Eric are you sure this is correct there is no sign of anybody ever stepping foot in here let alone managing a secret firearms deal" Deeks called out to Eric as he and Kensi both stopped looking around.

"Yeah, there's no other warehouse's around that area, let me check in with Callen"

Meanwhile in the boatshed Sam was talking to the informant when Callen recived the call from Eric.

"Give me a second Eric i'll call you back"

Callen walked in to the interogation room, not happy with the answers he was currently giving them, slamming his hands on the table he wanted answers.

"Come on Johhny, start telling us the truth, two of my agent's have just got to the warehouse and nobody has been there in a while, there's nothing in there the place is empty.

Johnny looked confused when something hit him.

"You need to get your agent's out of there, he knows you have got me, he's moved everything out, he knows you guys are on to him, oh god, he's really done it"

Johnny started to panic putting his head on the table, Callen had had enough grabbing Johnny by the shoulders he shoved him back in his seat.

"WHAT JOHNNY, what has who done?"

My boss, the guy i was telling you about the one who's in charge of this whole deal, he must know you guys are on to him, he rigged the whole warehouse with military grade explosives said if anything ever happened he would blow the whole place up, destroy anything that might lead you guys to him, he's got eyes on the place, he's watching your agent's right now"

Callen shoved Johnny to the ground before he and Sam ran out of the room.

"Eric you have to get Kensi and Deeks out of there right now, its a trap the whole place is rigged"

Eric hearing what Callen had just said ran back in to OPS to warn Kensi and Deeks.

"Guys, get out of there now, its a trap the place is rigged, you need to get out now!"

Upon hearing this information, Christian was screaming at Eric and Nell to get them out.

Deeks and Kensi heard everything over the coms,looking at each other they ran back towards the door they had come through, Deeks tried kicking and smashing it but it wouldnt budge.

"Eric were trapped the doors been bolted shut, is there anyother way out of here"

Eric scrambled around looking for the building's blueprint's.

"Guys the building's blueprint's dont exist, i have nothing"

Eric and Nell paniced trying to look for anything that would help them.

"KENSI DEEKS GET OUT OF THERE NOW" Christian was screaming over the coms, his girlfriend was trapped in a building that was about to explode any minuet and he was complelty helpless.

Deeks and Kensi ran over to the other side of the warehouse where there where 3 big metal crates, Deeks pushed Kensi inside one just as the whole warehouse was engulfed in a huge ball of flame's.

Eric,Nell and Hetty sat in shocked silence as the heard the explosion over the coms before they went compltly dead.

"Kensi Deeks do you copy"

Silence...

"Kensi Deeks do you copy"

There was still silence over the coms, Christian was leaning against the table trying his best to hold in the tears that he could feel forming in his eyes.

"Come on guys, Kensi, Deeks, is anybody there, come on"

Eric called Callen informing him of the situation, Callen and Sam were on there way to the warehouse.

Deeks pushed the metal crate he was in open only for it become filled with smoke, crawling out he called for Kensi but recieved no answer, he tried his coms with no luck, he coughed a couple of time's trying to rid the smoke from his lungs, he had to find Kensi.

Scrambling through all the rubble of the warehouse he continued to call out to Kensi still getting no response, he tripped over a solid object sending him falling to the ground, coughing and spluttering trying to get as much air into his lungs as he could he franticly called ou again for Kensi, he looked up and through the smoke he spotted her, she was unconciouse wedged between the metal crate he pushed her in and a pile of metal rubble, he managed to climb over but coud'nt get her free there was to much rubble wedged against her. He kept trying his coms, when he finally managed to get through.

It was a good 10 minuets before they heard Deeks' voice come through.

"Guys can you hear me are you there"

Everyone breathed a huge sigh of relief when they heard Deeks.

"Yeah Deeks were here are you guys ok, where's Kensi?"

Christian waited with bated breath to find out how his girl was.

"Yeah i'm ok, i have Kensi but she's unconsiouse she's wedged between rubble and a metal crate i cant get her out"

Eric and Nell could sense the panic in Deeks' voice, Christian told Deeks to hang tight, he grabbed his gear before bolting out the door to meet Sam and Callen down at the warehouse.

"Deeks the fire and ambulance crew are 3 minuets out, Sam Callen and Christian are on there way"

Deeks slumped agains the metal crate that was holding Kensi, his eyes and lungs were burning from the heat and the smoke, he could feel himself falling asleep, the last thing he heard was Hettys voice telling him to stay awak.


	12. Chapter 12

Christian had Taylor break every traffic law known to man to get to the explosion site, he had to get to Kensi and make sure she was ok, Deeks didnt sound to confident when he said they were ok, as soon as he heard she was unconsiouse and stuck his heart dropped, he was hoping to get there and find this had been one big joke, but he knew that was not going to happen, please god he had only just got her dont take her way now.

Pulling up to the scene, LAPD, fire and ambulance crews had already arrived, flashing his badge he walked over to Sam.

"What's going on?, Where are they?" He asked his agent.

"Deeks is out, he's on his way to the hospital now, but..." Sam did'nt really know how to tell Christian the next part.

"But what? Where's Kensi?"

Sam looked at his boss with a sad could feel the anger building up inside of him.

"If you dont tell me where she is right now god help me i will fire your ass"

Sam sighed heavily before replying

"She's still trapped, a chunk of the rubble fell on her and has her wedged against the metal crate, the firefighter's are going to cut her out but the medics are worried that to much pressure could make her worse than she already is"

Christian looked as of his world had just collapsed, he walked over to where all the medics and fire officers were now crowded, pushing past them he saw Kensi under a metal piller all the other bits of rubble had been cleared, she was awake with an oxygen mask over her face, Callen was by her head holding it still under the medics instructions, Christian managed to get next to Callen, Kensi smiled when she saw him but instantly winced from the pain.

"Shes in a lot of pain, its critical she stays completly still whilst they cut her free" Callen whispered to Christian.

Christian nodded his understanding and knelt down next to Callen, Kensi lifted her hand which Christian took rubbing small circles over it.

"Hey baby, dont try to talk ok, the medics and fire officers are going to get you out of here, i need you to stay still for me i will be here im not going anywhere"

Kensi squeezed his hand telling him she understood, he could see the tears rolling down her cheek and instantly felt his start, he hated seeing her in such a state and there wasnt anything he could do.

"Ok cutting is starting" The fire cheif called as a plastic cover was placed over kensi to protect her from the sparks.

The fire officer started up the metal cutter and started cutting through a part of the piller so they could get their lifting gear in, Christian gripped Kensi's hand as she screamed from the pain, he could feel his heart break wishing he could take all the pain away.

Minuets later the cutting stopped, the medic's checked Kensi's blood pressure before nodding at the officer to continue, after 3 check's of her blood pressure the fire crew had successfully cut what they needed away and were bringing in the lifting gear.

The fire crew counted to 3 before the lifted the pillar, once it had been lifted the medic's all dived in trying to stop the blood that had started to pour out of Kensi's stomach, her hand had gone limp in Christian's, the medic's where shouting for a crash kit, Taylor and Sam had grabbed Christian dragging him out of the medic's way, putting up as much of a fight as he could he was'nt leaving her.

"Christian you have to move, let them do their job" Taylor was shouting to him.

Kensi had gone in to cardiac arrest from all the blood loss, the medic's were trying everything they had available to them to get her back, after 2 minuet's of CPR and shocking she was back the medic's got her on a trolly and in to the back of the ambulance as quick as they could.

Christian was still fighting with Taylor and Sam to get to was shouting at him to stop, putting him flat on his back, Christian gave up he had no fight left in him anymore.

"Sir she's in the ambulance i will take you to the hospital ok"

Christian regained himself just in time to see the ambulance pull away all sirens blaring.

"Who's in the ambulance with her?She cant be alone, she need's me"

"Callen is with her, she's not alone now get in that car, and get to the hospital"

Christian didnt have the energy to scold Sam for talking to him the way he did, he just wanted to get to the hospital and see his girlfriend.


	13. Chapter 13

Christian arrived at the hospital to a swarm of paparazzi, somehow they had gotten wind that Christian Grey's mystery girlfriend had been admitted to Pacific Beach Medical are were dying to get a shot or a story.

Callen had arranged for Christian to use the back entrance to the hospital, Christian jumped out of the car before Taylor had even turned the engine off, he ran through the hallways untill he spotted Callen sat in a hallway waiting area covered in blood.

"Callen! What's happening where is she?"

Callen looked up to see his boss running towards him, he stood up to greet him.

"She's ok, she's in surgery one of her ribs punctured through a main artery which is why there was so much blood, the doctor should be out soon to let us know whats happening"

Christian breathed out a slight sigh of relief and sunk in to a chair, she was ok, she was hopefully going to be ok.

20 minuet's later a doctor came out of Kensi's surgary room, Callen, Christian and Taylor stood up as soon as they spotted the doctor.

"Family of Kensi Blye?"

"Yes i'm her brother, this is her fiance and his CPO" Callen bent the truth to get the information they needed.

"She's ok, she's a fighter, she has a few broken rib's which punctured one of her main arteries, she has lost a lot of blood, we have given her a blood transfusion and she seems to be responding to it very well, im absolutly certain she will make a full recovery, she has a few minor cuts and grazes, i would say all thing's considering she is a very lucky girl"

"When can we see her" Christian asked.

"She's being moved to a private suite, once she is settled i will send someone to bring you to her"

"Thank you so much doctor" Callen shook the doctor's hand before he turned around and walked back in to the surgery room.

Callen,Christian and Taylor all started to breath a little more easily now they knew she was going to be ok.

"Christian, Christian, what's going on i just got a call saying you were here" Christian looked up to his mother running down the hall towards him, he stood up and embraced his mother in a tight hug. Grace Trevelyan-Grey was a very kind, soft hearted woman who could calm any situation just simply with her pressence.

"I'm ok it's Kensi, she was in an explosion, but she's ok, we should be able to see her shortly" Christian explained to his mother.

"I'll leave you two for a minuet i'm going to check on Deeks, tell Kensi i will be in to see her later" Callen got to his feet leaving Christian and his mother alone.

"Oh my goodness, poor girl, come on let's go and see her" Christian and Grace walked down the hall to where the private suit's were situated, Grace managed to find the correct room and led Christian inside.

Looking at Kensi you would never have known she was just in a serious explosion, she had an oxygen mask and an IV drip attached to her and nothing else she was obviously hooked up to a heart moniter as you could heare the steady beeping of her heart, but she looked great, her hair was fanned around her head on the pillow, he face apart from a few scratches looked as beautiful as ever, Grace looked over her charts and seemed very satisfied with everything that had been recorded,

Christian sat beside Kensi holding her hand rubbing soothing circles.

"Christian she's a tough woman, her vitals are amazing considering everything, you defiently picked a good one here darling" Grace stood behind her son with one arm placed on his shoulder giving it a light squeeze.

"Im so glad mom, i dont know what i would of done if anything else had happened to her, my world nearly ended when i heard the explosion, i love her i really do love her mom, i never thought i would love a woman that was'nt you or Mia" Christian ducked his head down and rested it on the hospital bed.

"Oh my darling, it's ok to be scared, but she's going to be ok, she is'nt going anywhere, im so happy you have finally found somebody to share your life with" Grace wrapped her arms around her son.

Christina was jolted awake by movment, his mother had left a few hours ago, he looked up and saw that Kensi was awake and was looking around the hospital room with panicked eyes, Christian stood up and called the nurse.

"Hey baby, your ok, im here" he was stroking her hair trying to calm her down.

The nurse and a doctor walked in moments later, the nurse checked over all Kensi's vitals and made a few notes on her chart.

"Hi Kensi good to have you back, how are you feeling?" the doctor was looking at the notes on her charts.

By now Kensi had calmed down a bit she took her oxygen mask of her face so she could speak.

"Umm ok, my ribs are a bit sore and i have a horrible headache"

"Ok, well 4 of your ribs were broken so they will be a bit tender for a while, i will get you some pain relief for that and the headache, if you need anything just press the call button and a nurse will be right with you, and i will check in again on you later ok"

Christin thanked the doctor then turned his attention back to Kensi.

"My god Kens you had me worried for some time there"

"What happened the last thing i remember was Eric screaming at us to get out the warehouse and Deeks pusking me into a metal crate..Oh my god.. Deeks, where is he? Is he ok?" Kensi tried to sit up right but was suddenly made even more aware of the pain in her ribs forcing her back down to her original position.

"Woah woah Kens baby you cant move that quickly yet, he's ok, Sam and Callen are with him now i'll get an update on him in a minuet just lie back down and breath"

Kensi did as she was told trying to breath through the intense pain she was now feeling in her ribs.

Christian puled out his cell phone sending a quick text to Callen telling him that Kensi was awake and did they have an update on Deeks. Christian sat back down next to Kensi's bedside holding her hand, they sat in silence for a few minuets before Kensi spoke.

"Hey you ok" Kensi lifted her hand so Christian would look at her

"Me, shouldnt i be the one asking you that"

"Im fine, but you have hardly spoken since i woke up"

"I know im sorry" Christin rubbed his hands over his face.

"Christian, you look like you have aged 10 years since this morning"

"Haha, yeah well that has a tendancy to happen when you have to listen to your girlfriend and the love of your life get blown up"

Kensi couldnt belive what she was hearing, in the 3 months that they had been together she had never heard him say that he loved her, they were quite similare when it came down to expressing feelings neither one was very good at it and had been skipping around saying the L word, but he had finally said it and she couldnt be happier.

"Christian, I love you to" Kensi took ahold of his hand. Christian nearly burst in to tears right there and then, his heart physically couldnt get and bigger,he was so happy he loved this beautiful woman infront of him and she loved him back.


End file.
